Stacey Dillsen
'Stacey Dillsen '''is a character from ''Zoey 101 who appeared in iCarly and more recently Sam & Cat. Biography Background Stacey was a student at PCA, she is known to have the worst bad luck then anyone in the whole school. Stacey is known to have a problem pronouncing words with the letter S in words (a lisp). She also had a thing for building things out of cotton swabs. She also sometimes wears cotton swabs as ear rings. In "Chasing Zoey", the series finale, she lost her lisp when she got hit by Michael's car. She returned in iCarly in the special "iStart a Fanwar" as a Creddie (ship implying Carly Shay and Freddie Benson) fan and having regained her talking problem. She later appeared again in "iHire an Idiot" as she was in a interview for a internship in iCarly. She got rejected and said that she was used to it. #MadAboutShoe Dice comes across a viral video where Stacey became injured by riding her bike into an Iron Pipe; this resulted in her losing her left pink shoe. Cat, who soon found the shoe in a bush near where the accident occurred, immediately fell in love with it and tried to find the matching shoe. With help from Dice, Cat and Sam discovered which hospital Stacey was at, and visited her room to search for the other shoe. After finding it, Cat sonorously cheered, and her screams woke up Stacey. In order to escape without getting in trouble, Cat told Stacey that they are both friends in high school and are in the same science class, thinking she would accept it due to memory loss from her injuries. However, Stacey quickly caught on and explained that she had already graduated high school and was now a sophomore at San Francisco State, which was purposefully written to include many s's to display her lisp. After Stacey called the doctor and nurse stating Sam and Cat were trying to steal her pink shoes, they manage to escape by jumping out the hospital window without revealing their identities. Personality Stacey is an outcast because everyone thinks she's dorky and weird. She loves cotton swabs. She has a lisp where she can't pronounce the letter S in words. It is reviled in MadAboutShoe that she doesn't have any friends. Relationships Cat Valentine Cat Valentine visited Stacey at the hospital to steal her other pink shoe. She pretended to be a high school friend of Stacey's named Sam Puckett, but Stacey remembered that she graduated from Pacific Coast Academy years ago and saw what was going on. Appearances *#MadAboutShoe Quotes Trivia *She goes to San Francisco State University. *She was rushed to Peter Sinai Hospital after the accident. *She wasn't paying attention to what was in front of her while she was riding her bike. *She is the first returning character who did not originate in iCarly or Victorious. *She wrote a song about sassafras tea. *She is the first Zoey 101 character to appear on Sam & Cat, the second is Coco Wexler and the third is Carl. *She has dark and curly hairs, as opposed to brown and straight in Zoey 101 and iCarly. *Despite not having been mentioned, her affection for cotton swabs has been referenced at the hospital by a sculpture of a man with swabs and the TV showing swabs. *At the board of the hospital, we can see that Stacey's height is 5'7'' and that her weight is 120 pounds. References